Blood Binds
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras and her parents are invited to the Hellsing manor for a party to honor the soldiers who risked their lives for England. After meeting with her future boss, Sir Integra, and soon-to-be Captian, Bernadotte, she decides to go exploring. But ends up accidentally falling into Alucard's lap. (This is a challenge prompt from Aurelia Destiny off of a group page on Facebook.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

******The idea for this storyline came from a challenge prompt from Aurelia Destiny off of a group page on Facebook.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Seras' POV)**

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling uncomfortable and a bit self conscious. I brushed my hand down the skirt of my blue dress. It wasn't anything too elegant. Just a dark blue halter dress that stopped just a little below the knees. Mother said that I looked beautiful in it but...I don't know. I think it showed a bit too much skin and just a bit of my cleavage. I smirked, father won't be happy meaning I'll _have _to put on something different. I turned on my heel and skipped over to my bed. I sat on the foot, facing my bedroom door. I didn't bother with shoes since I was going to be changing in a few minutes. Just as I was thinking this there was a very light knock on the door.

"Seras, sweetie, are you ready?" Mother called out to me, I nodded my head though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes," I replied, the door slowly swung open and in came my weary but beautiful mother. She wore her old light pink dress with the three finger thick spaghetti straps. Hers seemed more appropriate than mine. She didn't show any cleavage and the skirt of her dress hid her legs. Damn, now I really wish that I went shopping with her when she picked out my dress. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back into a simple bun with two swirly tendrils coming down either side of her face. Mother smacked her hand against her hip and pointed a finger at me.

"You're not ready." She told me, a little disappointed and impatient. I huffed and stood up, showing her my dress. She looked me over and smiled. "What's the problem? You look great!...I just bet every guy is going to ask you to dance." I crossed my arms over my breasts.

"I don't want that." I muttered, I might dance with one or two guys, but I didn't want everybody to bother me. The thing that I really wanted to do was check out the training grounds and other areas of the Hellsing manor. I was, after all, going to be working there quite soon...hopefully. My father then poked his head into the room.

"What's this about every guy dancing with my daughter?" Father asked, he stepped into the room and stood beside mother. My old man wore a simple black suit with a light pink bow tie that matched mother's dress. As he stuffed his hands into his pockets mother wrapped her arms around his. His smile vanished when he looked over my dress. I smirked, he wasn't going to approve. Good.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Mother asked, looking up at father with furrowed brows. He gestured a hand towards me but was lost of words. Mother looked back over at me, trying to see what was wrong. Father sighed and made eye contact with me. My smirk then fell, knowing what he was thinking.

"Nothing is wrong." He said with a smile and stuffed his hand back into his pockets. Mother smiled and unwrapped her arms from his. She rested a hand on my shoulder and looked me directly in the eye.

"Finish getting ready. We have to leave in five minutes." She told me, she then kissed my cheek and left my room. I stared after her a little stunned. I then looked back at my father.

"You don't find the dress inappropriate?" I asked him, fisting my skirt gently.

"Well...I'm not too happy about the...uh..." He stammered as he pointed a finger at his chest and drew imaginary lines. He cleared his throat and looked away from my dress, making eye contact with me once more. "But you're eighteen and...I...uh...Trust you." I smiled up at him.

"You just don't trust any of the guys." I giggled, he smiled back at me and cupped my cheek while taking a step forward.

"I don't. But I'm content knowing that you can take care of yourself." He spoke softly, my smile widened. I knew that I made him proud. But I wanted to make him prouder. I couldn't wait to join the Hellsing squad and work beside him. He kissed the top of my head. "If anybody bothers you, don't hold back." I never did hold back. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes, Sir." I replied. He rubbed my back and then pulled away.

"Now get ready before your mother kills the both of us." He chuckled and then left my room. I shook my head and looked back at myself in the mirror. I still felt a little uncomfortable...but what the hell! I actually do hope someone is stupid enough to mess with me tonight. I slipped on my dark blue flats. I sprinted over to my makeup stand and quickly applied makeup to my slightly pale face. I wanted to look presentable in front of Sir Integra, this was the first time I was going to meet her.

"Seras, come on. We're leaving." Mother called for me. I grunted annoyed and set down my tube of lipstick.

"Coming!" I shouted, I ran out of the room and sprinted to the living room where my family waited for me.

"Oh, Seras. You couldn't put on a necklace, it seems awfully bare." She said as she fixed strands of my hair. She sighed when she saw that I wasn't wearing earrings. I turned to head back to my room but she gripped my wrist and started pulling me out the door. "It's too late now. We gave you plenty of time to get ready." I rolled my eyes. Father was the last out, he locked the door up behind us. "I knew we should have left at seven thirty, we're going to be late." Mother complained as she wrapped an arm around father's and they walked down the hall in front of me. I followed after them, my hands brushing along side of my dress. Father chuckled at mother and patted her hand.

"We'll be fine, dear." He said. "We'll make it on time."

"And so what if we're a few minutes late. It doesn't start until eight." I said, knowing that it would probably take a good thirty to forty minutes to get to the Hellsing manor. Mother glanced back at me over her shoulder.

"It's the point." She said. "I find it rude to be late to your hostess' party."

"It's not like she'll notice we're not there. She's too busy with her other guests." I said, she sighed and looked away from me.

"Don't argue with your mother, Seras." Father told me with a sigh.

"Yes, Sir." I muttered and kept silent. The rest of the way down the apartment building we stayed in silence. It wasn't until we got into the car and was buckling in did my mother speak.

"Sit up, you're going to wrinkle your dress." Mother said, I rolled my eyes and sat up as straight at possible. She had to make sure everything was perfect. She always fret over the smallest things when it came to Sir Integra's yearly parties where she honors her soldiers and all who had died that year. She will probably be introducing a couple of new soldiers who will be joining the Organization this year. I was not one of them because I haven't even started my training yet...as far as she knew. I smirked as I stared out the window. Father has secretly been training me on weekends or whenever he had time off. I rested my head against the cold window. I was a little nervous though. I usually didn't attend these parties but this year Sir Integra insisted that I came. I was apparently going to be the first woman soldier at her Organization. I was excited to join but still curious about why a nobleman needed soldiers. I mean, I knew my father went on missions but what was he fighting against? I've asked him multiple times but he said it was classified information and I needed to be a staff of the Hellsing Organization to know. He promised to tell me as soon as I started my training at the Hellsing manor. I watched as buildings and trees flew past. My eyes flickered to the sky. It was dark but no stars were out yet.

"Nervous?" My father asked, looking at my reflection in the rearview mirror. I snickered, my father knew me well. I looked back at him with a small smile and nodded my head.

"Uh-huh." I hummed, licking my dry lips.

"Don't be, you'll be fine." My father said as he looked back at the road. I looked down at my lap, staring at my pale hands. I clasped them. What if I mess up in front of Sir Integra and make fool out of myself? What if she doesn't like me? I looked back out the window remembering what my father told me. She was the Iron Maiden. She kept to herself so none of the soldiers really got to know her. She was a strong, independent leader. And they would all follow behind her until their last mission. I watched as the manor came into view and we got closer. My mother turned slightly so she was looking back at me with a smile.

"Now Seras, make sure to greet her properly. She's going to be your boss one day." Mother told me like I didn't already know that. I rolled my eyes. I wished that she wouldn't treat me like a child. I was practically an adult! I knew to greet her properly. I then realized that most people treated me like a child. Was it because of my stubborn attitude and the way I acted sometimes? Or maybe it was because of my soft, innocent voice? Damn. Father rested a hand on mother's knee.

"Don't worry so much. Seras' will do just fine." Father assured her, mother sighed and looked away from me.

"Well...just make sure to look her in the eye." Mother continued on, father exhaled through his nose.

"Morgan," Father said sternly, she nodded her head and kept silent. Father looked back at my reflection and winked at me. I smirked, grateful that he got my mother to stop worrying so much. He pulled up in front of the manor where other cars were parked. I watched curiously as people walked to the main doors where an elder butler was greeting them. Unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned back in my seat while blowing air out nervously. I suddenly felt hot and my stomach hurt.

"Seras, are you coming?" My mother asked as my parents got out of the car. I nodded my head but didn't say a word. I looked back at the main doors. Well it was time to meet the Iron Maiden. I got out of the car and stood beside my father. He wrapped an arm around mother's waist and they went off to be greeted by the butler. I bit my lower lip and lagged behind.

"Welcome to the Hellsing manor. I am the Hellsing family's retainer, Walter. The party is being held in the Ball room." The butler greeted us with a bow of his head. I eyed him curiously as we walked past.

"Thank you, Walter." My father replied with a nod of his head in a polite manner. The butler made eye contact with me and gave me a small smile. I returned the smile and quickly caught up with my parents. They stood in the doorway of the Ballroom. It was big and bright. People were all around the room talking and having a good time. Others were dancing to slow, elegant music. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to look past my parents. My eyes skimmed the place, searching for an important, proud looking woman. My parents chuckled at me and we stepped into the room so we were out of other guests way. Father lightly gripped my shoulder and pointed across the room. "There she is." I looked over to see a slightly taller blonde. She had ice cold blue eyes and a smirk that said she had an attitude. Her round glasses gleamed in the light and she held her hands behind her back. I found it odd that she wore an olive green suit. Why wasn't she wearing a dress? My father then chuckled. "In case you're wondering, she dresses like a man for respect."

"Oh," I whispered. Well I guess that makes sense. He led us over to the blonde who was speaking with a soldier and his wife. As soon as the first couple left her eyes flickered to us. She shook my father's hand and crossed her arms.

"Agent Victoria, glad you could make it with your wife...and daughter I presume." She said, her eyes flickering to mine. I got this cold feeling when she looked at me. Shivers traveled up my spine and I shuddered.

"Yes," Father replied and moved out of the way so I could step forward. But I didn't. At the moment I was frozen and I didn't know why. Was I that nervous? No, I've never been _this _nervous. Did I fear her?...Slightly, but there was something else bothering me. This place...Something wasn't right. "This is my daughter, Seras. She is the one that will start training in a few months."

"Ah, Seras." The Hellsing spoke, she held out a hand to me. I blinked a few times and came back to reality. I shook the elder blonde's hand quickly and then pulled away. She lightly chuckled and held her hands behind her back. She looked back at my father as he gave me a strange look. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at the ground. Great, Seras, you blew it! Just look like a fool in front of your future boss! Bloody brilliant! I sighed and hung my head.

"Please, excuse me." I muttered and left their presence. I heard them start up a conversation but didn't make out any of the words. You are so stupid, Seras! You could have greeted her properly. At least say "Hello" or "I'm Seras", but no. I rolled my eyes and walked to the far back of the room. I leaned against the wall and just watched people talking and dancing. I held my hands behind my back and hung my head, deciding to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I can't believe this party lasts until midnight. What was I going to do for four hours? I didn't know anybody here and most of the guys here are probably older than me but immature. What I really wanted to do was just go and...explore. But I had to wait for my father because he said that he would show me the training room up on the second floor. Were we even allowed up there while the party was going on? Well...I guess so. Why would my father send me up if he knew we weren't suppose to? He didn't want me to get into trouble with Sir Integra. I then heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes and narrowed my eyes but nobody was there.

"You're attending the Ball alone?" Someone asked beside me. I snapped my head to the side and looked up at a middle aged man. He wore a white suit, his long brown hair was braided and ended at his hip. He leaned against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. I arched a brow at him, was he trying to impress me? "What is wrong, Ma Cherie?" He asked with a smirk.

"I am not your darling," I snickered with a blush. "and you're a little old for me."

"I am not asking your hand in marriage," He chuckled. "I just wanted to know if you wanted a dance." I glanced over at the dance floor. I had never danced in my life. Maybe secretly in my room, but never with another person. I shook my head.

"No, thanks." I whispered, he leaned more against the wall, deciding to stay. For some reason, I didn't mind his company. Was it his charm? Or...maybe I have a thing for French guys? I shrugged my shoulders and we stood there in silence for a few long seconds. "How long have you been working here?" I asked, looking back up at the stranger. His eyes were closed as he slipped the burning cigarette out from between his lips. Blew smoke out of his mouth and then spoke.

"Nearly a year." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Oh, was he part of the new recruits? The Wild Geese or something? Father never said what happened to the old recruits. An arm then wrapped around me. I snapped my head to the right and found my father beside me as he grinned at the Frenchman.

"Seras, I see you've met Captain Bernadotte." Father said, my eyes became wide and I looked back at the Frenchman.

"You're the Captain?!" I asked, he snickered and looked back down at me. He then looked back at my father.

"She will be joining us sometime this year." Father told him, Bernadotte stood up straighter and faced me.

"Ah, you're the one Sir Integra's been talking about." He said, he then held out a hand to me. I slowly shook his, still surprised that he was Captain.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Captain?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be trainee?" He asked, I pulled my hand away.

"I was just about to show her the training room." Father said, patting my shoulder. I looked up at him, kind of hoping that we would go alone to the training room. "Will you be joining us, Captain?" Shit. Couldn't we just have a father-daughter moment?

"Sure, I'll tag along." The Captain said, I groaned inwardly and hung my head. I then sucked it up and followed after my father and soon to be mentor. I guess it's not a bad thing that he's tagging along. It would be nice to get along with the Captain, get to know him and stuff. I smiled and walked beside them as they talked privately. I didn't bother listening to what they were saying. We walked out into the foyer and headed for the stairs. My eyes skimmed around the foyer. I looked back at the main doors but the butler was gone and the doors were closed. As I climbed the stairs and looked around more, I found a small, dark entrance. I stopped on the staircase and stared down at the door. I felt a weird, dark aura coming off the place. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, my arms were covered in goose-bumps. I shivered and continued staring at it. It almost felt like I was being pulled to it. What was down there? What would I find?

"Seras?" I heard someone call me in the distance but it went unnoticed. I could feel a dark cloudlike figure floating around in my mind. My body was numb, but I was so cold. My mind became dazed as a hypnotic, seductive voice whispered to me. It felt like the person was near, as if he was behind me whispering in my ear. "Seras?" Someone called again, but sounded closer than before. I could feel a hand stroking over mine but yet there was nothing there. The imaginary figure started pulling me, leading me. "Seras? What are you doing?" I blinked a few times and shook my head. I grabbed my head and rested my eyes. My mind came back to reality and I got feeling back in my limbs. What the hell was that? When I opened my eyes and looked back up I found that I was no longer on the staircase but standing right in front of the dark entrance that led to the basement. I gasped lowly and stared down into the abyss wide eyed. How the hell did I get here?! I don't remember moving! "What are you doing?" Someone asked once more. I turned on my heel and looked back at my father and Captain Bernadotte. They stood on the staircase staring down at me curiously. I glanced back at the entrance and then quickly ran from it, a little scared.

"Nothing!" I said as I ran up the stairs towards them.

"Are you alright?" Father asked as I got to him. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, dad." I lied to him, he returned the smile and then continued their way up the stair. Before following after them I looked back over at the basement entrance. _Something _was down there. It was...calling to me...Pulling me to..._it. _But what was _it? _I shuddered and looked away. We walked down a dimmed corridor. A crimson rug with golden designs hid the stained floorboards. My eyes flickered to each painting that we past. Most were old family portraits of Hellsing leaders, their wives, and children. "Does Sir Integra have any kids?" I asked curiously, looking back at the two males as they walked up the training room doorway.

"No," Father was the first to answer.

"The only person Sir Integra gets close to is Walter and Alucard. She doesn't really leave this place." Bernadotte muttered and entered the training room. Alucard? What kind of name was Alucard? I don't think I met him yet. Was he a soldier? Or was he apart of the Round Table? I didn't bother asking and entered the training room before my father. The room was quite big. In the back was cabinets with weapons. To the left side of the cabinet was a small shooting range, but I was informed that there was also a bigger shooting range out back. To the right were blue mats where hand-to-hand combat took place. To the left, before the small shooting range, there were dumbbells and other weight lifting equipment. To the right, before the blue mats, were punching bags. I crossed my arms and smirked into the room. Now this is what I'm talking about. This is the kind of training I needed all year. It was so much better than training in the park with no equipment. I walked over to the nearest punching bag gripped it as I looked back at my father. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"You know that your mother would kill us if you ruin your dress or shoes." He told me, I gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, please. She won't find out." I begged, he chuckled and walked over to me.

"Fine, but just a few quick punches." He said, holding the bag for me. "But wear gloves." I quickly slipped off my flats and sprinted over to the gloves. I pulled on cute red ones and walked back over to the punching bag. I looked at him to make sure he was ready. "Give it a go." Father said with a nod of his head. I smiled brightly, I got into a stance and punched at the bag. It jolted my father back a bit.

"Nice swing." Bernadotte commented, he then walked over and lightly gripped my arm. "But you should punch right here." He lowered my hand a few inches. "Hit your opponent in the abdomen." I nodded my head. When he removed his hand and took a step back I swung again and hit the spot he told me to hit. Father jolted back a little more than last time. "Perfect." Bernadotte said with a smirk. I smiled and swung again.

"Oh I tell you to hit there and you seem to know more than me. But he tells you and you listen." My father growled, I winced and shrugged my shoulders at him. "Two more swings before your mother comes looking for us." I swung twice more, grunting as I hit the bag. Father lightly hit the bag before stepping away from it. He gestured towards my shoes and headed towards the door. "Go put your shoes back on, we'll meet you back at the party."

"Wait," I called out to him, he looked back at me before leaving. "Can't I explore more?" I asked as I pulled off the red gloves. He sighed and looked away from me for a few seconds. He then smirked.

"Just don't cause any trouble." He said and then they left the room. I smiled. Finally, I can go and explore. Now I don't have to hang around that boring party. I put the gloves back and slipped my flats back on. My eyes skimmed over the training room once more before leaving. I didn't know where to start. Should I start on this floor or start on the first floor and work my way up? At least then I'll know that I didn't miss anything. My mind wandered as I headed towards the stairs. I wonder where the library is. I couldn't wait to check that place out. I've been dying to find a decent book to read. But it will only be polite to ask for Sir Integra's permission first, after all, it is _her _library. I descended the stairs, my hand brushing over the cool railing. As I took my first few steps down the stairs everything became cold. I stopped in my tracks and just stood there in the cold room. I looked around for air vents and ceiling fans but there were none. I hugged myself and walked down the rest of the stairs. When I stepped into the foyer my spine tingled and I heard a child giggling. I furrowed my brows. I thought children weren't allowed at the party. I looked around for the child but I was alone in the foyer. I stood there and waited patiently. I clenched my fists and listened carefully. Where was the child? Where was his/her parents? I gasped lowly when I heard more giggling. This time it echoed. I snapped my head to the side and looked straight at the entrance to the basement. The sound of crying came to my ears.

"Help me." Someone whispered, it sounded like the child. I became worried and slowly walked over to the entrance. "Help me."

"Hello?" I called out, afraid to get closer.

"Please, help me." The child cried softly. I looked down into the black abyss but I couldn't see the child. I couldn't see anything. "Help."

"Let me go get help." I called down to him, I was about to hurry over to the Ball room but he spoke again.

"No!" The boy shouted. "Don't leave me down here! I need you!" I furrowed my brows and slowly walked back towards the entrance. "Help me." He cried again.

"Just let me go get help." I said once more.

"Don't leave me alone! I need you! Please help me." The boy whimpered. "Come down." I took in a deep breath and held it. Perhaps I can help him and carry him back to his parents.

"Alright," I whispered. "I'm coming down." I rested my hand against the cold, bricked wall and slowly walked down the steps. "Just keep talking so I can find you." There was no answer. The darkness ate me up as I descended into the basement. Fear rose up as I went farther and farther. I really didn't want to come down here. It was so cold and there was a dark aura. "Hello?!" I called out to the boy, hoping that I would have more courage if I heard him talking down here. "Hello?!" I called for him once more. What if he's unconscious?! He could be seriously injured! I sprinted down the rest of the steps, nearly tripping over on the last one. "BOY? Where are you?!" I called out to him. I walked down the corridor, not sure how long these tunnels were. Do they go on forever? Or was there a dead-end coming up? Where was he?! "Where are you?!"

"I'm in here." The boy whispered, but he didn't sound panicky or scared like last time. He sounded...dark and...almost evil like. I brushed the thought to the side and went into the direction I heard his voice. I put my left hand in front of me, trying to feel for a wall or an object. "Come," He purred and then giggled.

"Are you alright?" I asked him curiously. Was he no longer hurt? Did he no longer need my help? Maybe he was afraid of the dark and wanted someone to help him out of here.

"Closer." He purred. "Closer." I then felt a cold, steel door against my fingertips. I gasped and drew my hand back a little.

"Are you in here?" I asked as I felt for a handle. I gripped the thin handle and waited for an answer from him.

"I need you. Please don't leave." He purred, I gulped and pulled open the door. I found that this room was lit with white and red candles. A small puddle of wax around the candles. But I didn't pay much attention to that. I stared at what was chained to the far side of the room. A very pale ravenette was pinned to the wall. His hands and head were limp. All he wore was black pants and white gloves that glowed a bright red. I stepped into the room, the door slammed shut behind me. I looked back at the door but didn't see a handle on this side. Shit! I was trapped inside of here now! I searched the room but didn't find a boy. Where was he? I looked back at the man. Why was he here?! Why was he chained to the wall?! How long was he here for?! I ran over to the man, wanting to help the poor creature. I fell to my knees and quickly gripped one of the chains that were attached to his wrist. I found burn marks on his wrist. I gasped lowly. Was the silver chains burning him?! I undid his shackles quickly before he was harmed farther. When he was loose the man started to fall forward. I caught him though he was kind of heavy. I looked down upon the man. His black locks brushed over his cheeks. He was so still in my arms that I feared he might be dead already. I looked at his beautiful, pale face. Who did this to him? My eyes trailed down his form, they stopped on his strong, masculine chest. I brushed my hand over it unintentionally. I felt strange, my lower stomach tingled and I felt hot. I bit my lower lip and looked back at his face. I gasped when I saw that his eyes were open and they were glowing a dark crimson. He bared his fangs and before I could even let out a scream he bit deeply into my neck. I gripped his arms as he sucked up my blood. Fresh, warm tears streamed down my face. I winced in pain and tried pulling away. The male sat up and wrapped his arms around me. He then pulled me to his chest roughly. I let out a cry though I doubt anyone heard it. He bit down harder, widening the holes so he could get more blood. I fisted his black locks and screamed into his broad shoulders.

"Help," I whispered before I completely blacked out from the pain.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

******The idea for this storyline came from a challenge prompt from Aurelia Destiny off of a group page on Facebook.**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**The idea for this storyline came from a challenge prompt from Aurelia Destiny off of a group page on Facebook.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Alucard's POV)**

My body was limp, I let the chains support my weight. My throat was burning, it felt like I had swallowed hot coals. I could smell the little virgin that had entered my dungeon. Her heart was pounding against her chest, she was terrified. My demon pounded against my skull. He wanted me to break loose and mate with the human. But I kept still. I needed her closer. I could smell her blood. I was so thirsty. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her. The girl took a step or two towards me. The door slammed shut behind her so she wouldn't be able to escape. I listened carefully as she just stood there. Her breathing was steady and her heart was slowing down a little. I then heard her footsteps as she ran over to me. I felt the girl near, her dress brushed against the bare skin. My demon growled and my hard cock ached even more. She gripped my chains and gasped lowly when seeing the burn marks along my wrists. She quickly worked on the shackles and set me free. I purposely fell forward but surprisingly the small girl was able to catch and support me. Just how strong was this little one? My demon didn't care how strong she was, he just needed her. My eyes flickered open and I stared upon the girl for the first time. She was quite pretty. She had golden locks that were spikey on the end. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. Her face was round and slightly pale. She bit her lower lip as she stared at my body. She brushed her hand over my strong chest. I snickered silently when I smelled her arousal. But I was surprised to find that she was confused by the feelings she felt. Has she ever been sexually aroused before? Her eyes flickered back to my face and she gasped. I bared my fangs and fisted her hair. Before she could even scream I lunged and bit deeply into her neck. She gripped my arm and gave small cries of pain. Whimpering and sobbing. When she tried pulling away I sat up and pulled her even closer. I could feel her soft, big breasts against my chest. I purred and bit down even harder. Her blood was so pure, so delicious. Her hand reached up weakly and she fisted my black locks. She then screamed into my shoulder, hoping someone would save her.

"Help," She whispered before passing out in my arms. I pulled her body up more and rested my head against hers as I drank. The burning sensation in my throat was gone. I haven't drank blood in three days. I had to keep myself weak so I wouldn't go after any virgins. I then stopped drinking, realizing that I did. I withdrew my fangs and stared down upon the girl. Her face was pale and her eye were closed. It looked like she was asleep. I smiled and brushed my thumb over her cheek. My demon roared out again, sending small tremors through the room and basement. I dropped the girl and rose to my full height. I needed to stay in control! I walked over to the far side of the room so I was farther away from her. I banged my fist against the wall and growled lowly. It was the same thing every God damn year, but this time I actually got my little virgin. Damn. I glanced over my shoulder at the girl. She was curled up on the floor. For the last five hundred years, once a year I would go into heat. My demon would crave to find us a mate and rob her of her virginity. But I always made sure to lock myself up so I wouldn't find and turn a virgin. I wanted to be in control when I found my eternal mate. My demon completely blinded me when I go through heat. I wasn't really able to control my actions. I fully faced the small girl. I clenched my fists and my eyes burned a darker crimson. She was ours. It was too late to save her humanity. Now and forever she shall wander the Earth as an immortal creature. I smirked, she shall be my mate and bride. I stalked over to the girl with a wide grin. I cackled as my shadow covered her like a blanket.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I felt something against my lips. A warm liquid gathered on my tongue and slid to the back of my throat. As the liquid continued spilling into my mouth I felt odd suddenly. My heart was racing, it actually ached within my chest. And my wrists...they were burning. I tried shifting but I was locked into place. I groaned and slowly started to awaken. I heard a light chuckling and something pulled away from my lips. The liquid stopped coming but that didn't matter to me when it felt like I was just stabbed in the heart. I heaved over, closing my eyes tightly as I cried out. I gripped what felt like chains, but they burned the palm of my hands. I screamed on the top of my lungs, tears sliding out the corner of my eyes. My heart beat faster and faster until it completely stopped. I breathed heavily, my chest heaving. What the hell just happened?! My eyes flickered open and I stared at the ground wide eyed. Someone gripped my chin and pulled my head back. I looked up at the ravenette I had found in the room. I gasped lowly when I started getting information about him. Things raced through my head, images, memories, voices. It was like I knew everything about this man but yet he was still a total stranger to me. His name was Alucard and he was my Master. He gave me a toothy grin as she stared down at me with those dark, sinful crimson eyes. I shuddered and cringed a bit. What did he do to me? More tears leaked out as I looked upon my maker. I wanted my mother and father desperately. I didn't understand anything and I was terrified. Though something told me that I could trust this man because he was my Sire. That wasn't right! I didn't know him at all! He tricked me after I tried saving him! I pulled out of his grip and looked away from him. The male kneeled and he cupped my cheek. He forced me to look back at him. He still held that sick grin as he stared at me with amused eyes.

"There's no need to be frightened." He told me. "You're mine." He purred as he cupped my heat. I gasped and blushed madly. I tried pulling away but there was nowhere for me to go. He chuckled and slid his middle finger along my folds through my panties.

"Stop!" I yelled and still tried to pull away from his touch. My body was burning, I could feel that I was wet between the legs. I didn't fully understand it. My body wanted his touch but I didn't. I could help the moan that escaped me when he put pressure against my clit. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes tightly. "Stop." I whimpered. His hand slithered around my head and he fisted my hair. I opened my eyes and stared back at him. Alucard leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. Our eyes locked as he devoured my lips, but I refused to kiss him back. His lips were soft and...I enjoyed the taste of them. His tongue licked over my lower lip. I broke our eye contact by closing my eyes once more. He licked my lower lip again, demanding access. When I still refused he growled lowly and pushed his tongue past my lips. Our tongues met and he twirled it around mine. I moaned again and pressed my lips more against his. I curiously slid my tongue along his, wondering what the results would be. He fisted more of my hair and pulled me even closer. His fingers dug into my panties and rubbed against me. I gave a small cry into his mouth. His tongue pulled away and he devoured my lips again. I kissed him back just as hungrily. He pulled off my panties and inserted a finger into me. I bit his lower lip when ecstasy washed over me. He moaned from the bite and our lips parted. He lifted my lower body off the floor and placed my legs on his shoulders. I watched him curiously as he rolled up the skirt of my dress and inhaled my scent. I shuddered and tried pulling my legs back. Alucard looked up at me nonchalantly and pinned my legs to his shoulders. I bit my lower lip and watched him as he leaned back down and lick my clit. I shoved my heels into his back and cried out. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on the lips of my sex.

I then came back to my senses. No! This was wrong! I tried pulling away and shoved my heels into his back more but it didn't hurt him. My actions only caused him to lick harder against my clit. His finger pumped in and out of me. I shook my head and tried to bury my sexual arousal. I can't let him get to me. I can't. I heard him snicker and then he bit down on my clit. I cried out at the erotic feeling and convulsed in his arms as I orgasmed. That was my first orgasm and it felt...amazing! My body was sated and I just felt so relaxed and a bit tired. I still burned with passion and craved for more. He pulled away, licking my juices off of his fingers and lips. I whimpered and looked away. Why did I keep falling into his trance? Why did I trust him? He wasn't normal! He was a stranger and he was practically raping me! "Please stop." I begged as he rose to his feet. He grinned as he petted my hair.

"Don't you trust me, my little mate?" He asked sarcastically, his grin only widening.

"Mate?" I whispered, tears welling up.

"You are to be mine forever." He purred, I still didn't understand anything. Why did I trust him? Why did I crave for his touch? And what was going to happen?

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I stroked her hair as I reached down and unzipped my pants. Her eyes flickered to my black kakis, watching my every movement. I could see the fear in her eyes, but her arousal was stronger. I gripped her chin and pulled her up more, she grunted but obeyed. My erection protruded from my pants. She stared at it wide eyed, surprised by how big it was. Her eyes flickered back to mine, looking at me warily. I arched a brow at her and looked deeply into her blue orbs. Crimson washed over her blue irises. Lust and passion taking over her sweet, little mind. I brushed the tip of my cock over her swollen, pink lips. She moaned and willingly opened her mouth. Immediately I saw that her baby fangs had come in, and she lightly grazed my skin with them. I moaned and stared at her lustfully as she licked over my weeping head.

"Take it all in, Seras." I purred as I shoved my cock into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around my length, her tongue lavishing the skin. I gritted my teeth, trying to control myself so I wouldn't hurt her. She then bobbed her head back and forth, deep throating my length. I stroked her hair. "That a girl," She lightly bit down on my erection, blood welled up and she sucked it up. My demon continued to growl and purr, wanting to mate with her already. My demon forced me to fuck her mouth hard. I bared my teeth at her as our eyes locked. I fisted her hair painfully tight and thrusted my hips, watching as she tried to fall into rhythm with me. With my free hand I took her hand and brought her wrist to my lips. Her eyes became wide as I brushed her soft skin over my lips. I then bared my fangs and bit down gently. She winced and closed her eyes with a bright blush on her cheeks. I snickered and bit down harder, sucking up more of her sweet blood. My serpent like tongue lapped up the blood that escaped me. I felt her tongue lavish me the same way my tongue lavished her wrist. I combed my fingers through her golden locks and stroked her cheek.

**Seras, **I purred in her mind. She opened her eyes and stared up at me. I then didn't just get an urge to mate with her, but to hold, love, and kiss her. Perhaps this little vampiress really was meant just for me. I had never really believed in mates. Someone who was the perfect one or made just for you. I never really believed in it...until now. I pulled away from Seras and stared down at her nonchalantly. I tried sorting out these feelings. She stared up at me curiously, her head cocked to the side. I fell to my knees, fisted her hair, and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her eyes became wide and she gripped her chains. I could hear her skin sizzling as the silver burned her but neither one of us cared. I reached down and stroked myself. I moaned in her mouth as she kissed me back. I bit her lower lip when my balls tightened. She cried out into my mouth from the slight pain. I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. I growled lowly when I shot my seeds into my gloved hand. We both just sat there panting then. Our lips still connected but neither of us were kissing the other. I slowly drew back and stared upon her. I then glanced down at my glove where her juices and my cum were mixed together in the palm of my hand. I smirked and raised my gloved hand to her face. She stared at me for a long few seconds, her eyes then flickered to my hand. I heard her demon purr as her serpent like tongue crept out of her mouth. I was aroused as I watched her lick up the juices in my hand. She reminded me of a kitten lapping up her milk. My demon growled lowly, calling out to his chosen mate. I grinned darkly. Yes, yes, she shall be ours now. I gripped the back of her neck and pulled her as close to me as I could. The chains came to their limit, her face only inches from mine. She gaped at me, waiting to see what I'll do to her. I phased out of my pants. She glanced down at my erections. She gasped and then looked back up at me.

"Mine," I growled in her face, I gripped her thighs and spread them far apart. Her arms were stretched out far up over her head as I pulled her legs out from under her. I then pinned my aching cock against the lips of her sex. Seras cried out as I rubbed myself against her. I brought a clawed hand down and tore open the front of her dress. She arched her back, her luscious breasts rising towards my face. I groped her left breasts, digging my nails into her tender flesh. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. I purred and leaned down, kissing her jugular and collarbone. She wrapped her legs around me, her heel digging into my lower back. With my other hand I tore off the rest of her dress and threw it to the side carelessly. I then caressed her waist and thigh, trying to soothe my young mate. Small moans came from her as she calmed down in my grasp. My grin widened and I thrusted my hips, burying myself deeply into her. Seras threw back her head and cried out again. She closed her eyes tightly and squirmed a little. I could feel that she was uncomfortable from my girth. I moaned as I felt her stretching around the thickness of my cock. She was so tight, she felt so good around me. I moaned again and rested my forehead against her chest. "Seras," I purred as I pulled her bra down so her breasts popped out. My warm breath wafted over her skin. I could hear her trying to contain her moans but failed. I licked over her nipple and sucked on it gently. I wrapped an arm around her lower back and picked her up a little.

"M-m-mast-er." She whispered as I pumped in and out of her at a fast pace. She gripped her chains again, her knuckles turning white, but her palms and fingers turning black from the silver. I bit into her right breast. She hissed and arched her back some more. I raised my wrist to her lips, silently ordering her to bite me. She whimpered and pulled her head away. My demon roared out in fury that she denied us. I brought my wrist to her lips once more.

**Bite. **I ordered in her mind, she shook her head and panted. I bit down harder on her breast and she cried out. Even when I forced her lips apart around my wrist she still refused to bite me. I withdrew my fangs and glared down at my stubborn bride. She cracked open her eyes and stared up at me with her bright blue orbs.

"You will become mine!" I growled in her face and then gave a hard thrust to prove my point.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV) **

Walter and I stood beside the food table. Cigar rested between my fingers, the light grey smoke rose but then disappeared. I watched my guests as they mingled and had a good time. Not too far was the Victoria family, but one of them was absent. Jonathan stood beside his wife with a glass of wine. He watched the dancing couples with a small smile. Unlike his wife who was looking around frantically.

"Where's Seras?" She whispered to him, he shrugged his shoulders with a sigh and glanced down at her.

"You shouldn't worry so much." He told her. "Seras is fine, she's off exploring somewhere." He said with a wave of his hand. She sighed and looked at the floor glumly. She clucked her tongue and shook her head, a little angry with her daughter.

"That is so like Seras. She can be quite rude sometimes." His wife exclaimed as she crossed her arms and glared into the distance. Jonathan rolled his eyes and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Morgan," He whispered. "let her have her fun."

"There is always trouble when we left her have it her way." Morgan said, I arched a brow at the arguing couple. I have noticed that Seras has been gone for quite a while. Where did she run off to? I leaned in closer towards Walter who had also witnessed the small fight.

"Find the girl. I don't want her causing trouble." I whispered to my trusted butler. He bowed his head slightly to me.

"Right away." He replied and then walked off to find Miss. Seras. I sighed and turned back to my guests while slipping the cigar between my lips. I guess everybody had their own little Alucards to deal with. I snickered at the thought and blew smoke out of my mouth.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

We both growled as we orgasmed together. I huffed as I rested my sweaty forehead against hers. She stared up at me with burning crimson eyes as she panted softly. I leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed me back with a long moan. I stroked her hair as I reached up and unshackled her left hand. She exhaled through her nose as she slowly lowered her sore arm. She stretched it out a little and then wrapped it around my neck. I purred happily and unshackled her other hand. I pulled out of our kiss and looked down at her burned skin. I gripped her arm gently and kissed over the burnt flesh. She hissed and bit her lower lip. I licked her wrist, palm, and over each delicate digit. Seras moaned and kissed the side of my neck and shoulder.

"Alucard," She whispered my name which only made me want her more. I turned to her other arm and licked over her burnt flesh. My salvia worked fast and healed her skin. I froze when I felt her warm breath on my skin. I could hear her soft moans and growls. Her fangs elongated and she bit into my neck. Wide, craze smirk spread across my lips as I held my girl close to me.

"I think you're forgetting something, my precious little mate." I purred as I pinned her to the ground. She continued to drink, too lost in her own bloodlust to notice me. "We're still connected." I purred in her ear, she froze. Before she could react I bit into her neck and thrusted my hips. I pinned her head to my neck so she was unable to pull away. I felt as our Master and Childe bond shattered and was replaced with a much stronger one. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, drinking deeply as the mate bond was formed. I pulled her closer to me, wanting her as close as possible. I didn't want to let her go, I felt very possessive of her. I felt her chest heave and she tightened around my girth. Suddenly she orgasmed, convulsing in my arms. I chuckled amused. That didn't take long to get my little mate off. I heard her purr as she wrapped her arms around my neck and bit down harder. My demon purred, happy that our bride accepted us. I withdrew my fangs and allowed her to keep feeding from me. "Seras," I purred as I nuzzled her cheek and neck. There was no way I was ever letting her go. I don't know where she came from, I don't know why she's here but she's not going back. Whoever dared come near her or take her away from me will pay. I growled, baring my fangs at the thought of it. I gripped her thigh and tried burying myself deeper in her. I felt my balls tightened, I drove my nails into her thigh. I moaned as I orgasmed for a second time. I lied still on top of her. She withdrew her fangs from my neck and licked over her bite marks. She then glanced up at me, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered, finally the lust and passion dying down as she gained back control. I grinned and pulled out of her, I sat up and chuckled. She arched a brow and glared at me.

"I created an eternal bond between us." I purred, she sat up, covering her breasts with her arms.

"Eternal bond?" She repeated. "What are you talking about?" I lunged for her, I pulled her to her feet and pinned the girl to the wall. She grunted and tried escaping but wasn't able to move in my grasp. She looked away from me and pressed her cheek against the wall.

"Yes," I purred and nosed her neck. "Year after year my demon scavenges for a virgin to take as a mate. Once a year for five hundred years I would lock myself up so he wouldn't be able to take anyone as a mate." Her eyes became slightly wide as I told her this. She looked back at me.

"You're not a prisoner." She whispered. "You locked _yourself _in here."

"Yes," I purred once more.

"But...why did you lead me down here?!" She asked, glaring up at me again. "What was the point of locking yourself up if you were just going to mate tonight?!" She gritted her teeth, her fangs and nails elongated. I snickered and kissed her on her lips. She pulled away with a snarl and glared off to the side so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"I am unable to control my urges or my demon when I go through heat." I told her, I could see tears well up in her eyes. I arched a brow. Why was my young bride sad? I nuzzled her cheek and kissed her neck.

"So, I'm just your personal whore." She spoke, trying to sound strong. "I'm just here when you're sexually aroused or when your demon gets too needy." She growled, baring her fangs.

"No," I whispered and cupped her cheek. I looked her straight in the eye. Blood tears slid down her pale cheeks as she glared up at me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb and sighed. "You're more than that to me." I admitted, I kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and sighed. I stared down at her in disappointment. She still didn't believe me. Seras needed to feel the connection between us again. Maybe then she will understand that she is more to me than just a whore or a lover. I gripped her thigh and lifted her up a bit. Her head shot forward but before she could protest I thrusted into her.

"Alucard," Seras cried out stunned as I fucked her against the wall. She threw back her head and moaned. She drove her nails into my shoulders and wrapped her other leg around me. I leaned down and kissed up her neck to her ear to her temple. We could both feel the connection between us as we made love. She looked back up at me through lowered lashes. She moaned, then leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I growled as I thrusted into her hard, needing my little Seras. I then sent her mental images of me watching her sleep, others of me holding her when she needed me, and more of us kissing and making love. She needed to know what I felt for her. She needed to feel the same way towards me. She kissed me harder when seeing the images. She tangled her fingers into my hair and tried pulling me closer. I held her close as I stepped away from the wall. I fell backwards onto my back hard, Seras straddled me. She lightly thrusted herself down on me. Was she afraid that she was going to hurt me? I chuckled, how adorable. I gripped her thighs and tried to quicken her pace. I moaned as she thrusted down faster.

"Seras," I moaned, resting my head against the floor as I stared up at her. I reached up and groped her big, soft breasts. They were so warm in my hands. I grazed my nails over her skin and nipples. Her fang bit into her lower lip, blood welled up from the small nick. I leaned up and licked up the small trail of blood that went from her lip to her chin. She moaned when I licked her lower lip. She gripped the back of my neck and brought me into a heated kiss. I gripped the back of her neck and kept her there as I devoured her lips. She pulled away a little, our lips only an inch apart. She stared down at me lustfully, breathing heavily.

"Fuck me hard." She panted, giving me pleading eyes. I cackled at this. My little one wasn't innocent, she was a little minx. I gave her a dark look. I loved that about her. Before she knew it I changed our positions. Her back was to me and her ass pinned to my stomach as I fucked her from behind. Her small form jolted forward with each hard thrust. She squeaked and dug her nails into the bricks under her. "Alucard," Seras whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly and rested her forehead against the floor. My nails bit into her waists as my demon growled and snarled. He was greatly enjoying himself and the small blonde. I gritted my teeth together, my blood red irises eating up all the white in my eyes. I bit into my lower lip and tried controlling my demon as he made me thrust into her even harder. Seras cried out to the amazing feeling in her lower stomach. "Oh God, Alucard!" She bit down on her arm, trying to muffle her cries and moans. Blood slid down sides of her arm from her bite but she didn't care. She became tighter around me, I growled out when I felt my balls tightened. Seras screamed when her orgasm crashed over her hard. I roared out when I spilt my seeds into her.

"You are mine!" My demon growled as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up a little. I bared my fangs and bit into her shoulder hard. Seras cried out again, trembling in my arms from my vicious bite.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

I took a sip from my glass, the scotch burned my throat on its way down. I breathed in cool air as my eyes flickered to different parts of the Ball room. The crowd was thinning but there were still many guests here. I went to go take another sip from my glass but then Walter came up beside me. He bowed his head before speaking.

"I could not find the girl anywhere, Sir." Walter informed me, I gritted my teeth and lowered the glass.

"Damn," I whispered, this is what I was afraid of. She probably wondered down into Alucard's domain. I just hope she didn't find the damn vampire otherwise she's in deep trouble. I handed Walter the glass and walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Victoria. Morgan still looked around frantically, searching for her daughter. Jonathan was no longer smiling. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Was he worrying about Seras too? Well she was gone for the last two to three hours. When I came forth they both looked over at me.

"Sir Integra," Jonathan spoke softly. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I think I know where your daughter is." I told them. "Please, follow me." I turned on my heel with gritted teeth. If she is where I think she is, Alucard is in deep shit!

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

Alucard leaned against the wall, his black pants covering his pale legs. I don't know how he did it but my blue dress was good as new on me. My head rested in his lap, my legs curled up as I lied ever so still. I stared off into the distance as my Sire stroked my hair. The fog had lifted from my mind and I kept replaying tonight's events in my head. It seemed like it was forever ago when I was training with my father in the training room. Now I was here. I was turned and fucked by a...vampire. Is this what father fought day after day? Vampires? Why didn't he warn me? Couldn't he had at least warned me about this one? I curled in on myself, closing my eyes with a groan. Alucard rested a hand on my waist, stroking it lovingly. I opened my crimson eyes. I was mated with Alucard for an eternity. I knew that we could never part. I knew that I could trust him and perhaps one day truly love him. But I was still upset. I felt like this whole thing was forced on me. I didn't get to decide if I truly wanted to be with him. Hell, he was a total stranger! We didn't know each other...And yet, we knew everything about each other. From the two bonds that had formed between us today, we knew everything about our other half. I saw his past flash before my eyes. I knew about his family, his old friends, every war he's been in, every opponent that walked into his path. Everything. But I also knew that he was a monster. Could I truly fall in love or be with someone who is so dark and evil? I sighed. Alucard has been alone all his life. He's been beaten, abused, and violated. He's turned his back on the world because, in away, God turned his back on him. I think that he needed someone to be there for him just for once. He needed someone to trust. Perhaps he just needed love like everybody else. As I thought this the door to the dungeon swung open and I found my parents and Sir Integra standing in the doorway.

* * *

**(Sir Integra's POV)**

We stared into the room at the two beings. Alucard was...smiling as he stroked the girl's hair as she lied in his lap. The girl stared at us blankly with dark crimson eyes. I would have been very angry to find the girl a vampire but I couldn't look away from Alucard. Since freeing the vampire I've seen him out of control and crazy when going through heat. But here he was...normal and...happy? I heard Morgan and Jonathan gasped as they stared at their daughter. Alucard glanced up at them and glared daggers at the humans. He wrapped an arm around Seras' waist and pulled her closer.

"Seras," Morgan whispered, wanting to go to her daughter but Jonathan stopped her. He knew what his daughter was, unfortunately his wife didn't. "Seras, what are you doing? Come here at once!" Her mother ordered as she tried to get out of Jonathan's grasp. "Baby, please." She begged, tears welling up. Seras just stared up at her. Looking completely lifeless and dull.

"He turned her?" Jonathan asked, sounding deeply upset. I glanced at him and then nodded my head, looking back at the girl.

"Yes," I answered, he hung his head and bit his lower lip.

"Please..." He whispered.

"We won't harm her." I told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "But I hope you do understand that she cannot leave with you." He looked back at his daughter and then nodded his head.

"I know." He whispered.

"Seras," Her mother called for her again. She broke out of her husband's grasp and ran over to Seras. Alucard bared his teeth and growled threateningly at the human.

"Alucard!" I shouted at him. "Back down!" I ordered, his gloves glowed and he stopped his growling. The mother was cautious as she walked the rest of the way over. She gripped Seras' arm and helped her to her feet.

"Seras can come home with us." Jonathan spoke, he looked back at me. "I'll watch over her, make sure she stays out of trouble. I can buy blood packs from you." I clucked my tongue and thought about it.

"I suppose we can work some kind of arrangement." I said as I looked back at her. "Yes," I whispered. "I will allow you to take her home if she can come work for me earlier than intended." He nodded his head.

"Of course, Sir." He said as Morgan helped Seras out of the cold, dark dungeon. I could feel Alucard's fury as his mate was forced to leave his side. I looked back at the vampire, a little worried that he might lose control once Seras leaves the manor.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

My demon roared in fury as Seras walked out of the dungeon. But before leaving my sight she looked back at me. Our crimson eyes shone as we stared at each other for a long minute or so. Her father and mother tried pulling her away but she didn't budge.

"Seras, come on." Her mother ordered in a whisper. Sir Integra looked at me from Seras and back again. I saw my young bride sigh and then pulled out of her parents' grasp.

"No," She whispered, looking at the floor. Her parents gaped at her.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn. You're coming home with us." Her father spoke harshly to her, glaring at his daughter. Seras glanced up at them, her glare much more darker. They cringed and took a step away from her.

"I'm staying with him." She told them, her mother then looked furious.

"Oh my God, she's delusional!" Her mother cried, covering her mouth as she stared at Seras. She then gripped Seras' arms and shook her a little. "Are you mad? He raped you!" She hugged Seras to her. "You don't have to stay here with him! He won't harm you again!" Seras pulled out of her grasp, her eyes burning a dark crimson in fury.

"He didn't rape me!" Seras growled. "We mated and I love him." She admitted.

"Seras, I know what you're thinking. But this is what you _think _you feel because this is how he wants you to feel. He's playing with your mind." Her father spoke, taking a step towards her.

"No, this is the clearest my head has been all night." She told them, stepping away from them. "I'm want to stay here with him." Sir Integra sighed and looked over at her parents who just gaped at Seras.

"It's for the best that Seras stays here." Sir Integra chimed in. "It's not only her choice but it will calm Alucard."

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked, looking back at me with disgust in her eyes.

"Alucard won't rest until he has his mate back." Sir Integra said, gesturing towards Seras. "He'll go mad."

"Is there no way to stop him?" Her father asked, looking back at the Hellsing. Sir Integra sighed and looked back over at me. We made brief eye contact before she looked back at the male.

"No, there isn't." She lied, I snickered. Why was she saving my ass? Because of Seras? Or because she had a soft spot for me?

"Seras," Her mother whispered, Seras looked back at her. "please, come to your senses. Tell me that you don't want to stay here with...that monster."

"There's no parting us." She whispered to them, she then turned her back on her parents and walked over to me. I rose to my feet and embraced Seras, glaring at the humans who dared take her away from me. Sir Integra snickered and then looked back at the humans.

"We'll discuss the matter upstairs. Shall we?" Sir Integra said as she closed the dungeon door, leaving us alone.

"Seras," I whispered, wondering what changed her mind. Before she would have bolted for her parents. "what really made you stay?" She clucked her tongue and pulled out of my embrace with a small smile. She wiped away her blood tears.

"You," She whispered, she cupped my cheek. I leaned into her small, warm hand with a purr. "I love you." She whispered ever so lightly, she then leaned up and kissed me passionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and kissed my little mate back.

* * *

**The End **

**The idea for this storyline came from a challenge prompt from Aurelia Destiny off of a group page on Facebook.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
